Escape de casa
by Florence80
Summary: Kid fic! Neal y los hermanos Winchester han huido de sus casas Que sucedera con tres niños alegres y traviesos mientras sus padres los buscan? Hecho por lfoy200 y yo!


**Tres niños, dos padres preocupados **

**Okay esta es una nueva historia hecha con una de mis mejores amigas 200 y mua.**

**Sobre las travesuras de nuestros amados Neal Caffrey y los hermanos Winchester**

**Esperamos que les guste**

…**-**

Era un dia pacifico, hermoso los pajaros cantaban, el sol iluminaba la cuidad de Nueva York, no había nubes solo había un pequeñito problema…

Habían tres pequeños desaparecidos

Y estos niños no eran mas que los Winchester y Neal Caffrey

…-

Neal Caffrey, un hermoso niño seis de años, con sus rizos cayéndole en la frente y esos hermosos grandes ojos azules como si iluminaran el cielo

Se había escapado.

Estaba en el parque, huyendo del molesto ogro de Peter quien no le había dado su sombrero hasta lo había roto!. Eso hirió los pequeños sentimientos de Neal y hizo lo típico Neal Caffrey

Escapo

…..-

En el motel Dean estaba a cargo de su hermano menor Sam estaba mas que aburrido!

Sam solo quería ver Batman aunque es… Batman Dean solo quería ir afuera y si eso implicaba llevarse a Sammy a la fuerza nada se lo impediría!

Dean había decidido llevarse a Sam al parque tal vez se ganaba algunas canicas jugando! Quien sabia?

Ellos se habían escapado.

….-

Un pequeño Neal con su carita mas molesta iba hacia el parque, todavía no creía lo que Peter le había hecho!

Antes de cruzar la calle hizo lo que El y Peter siempre le recuerdan:

Mirar la dichosa calle, por dios el tenia seis! Ya sabia cruzar la calle! Neal miro a ambos lados… nada.

Bueno al fin algo bueno en este dia.

Neal empezó a caminar con su sonrisita hasta que sintió que lo jalaban de la camisa… y un taxi paso a su lado lo mas rápido que el pudo ver

Trago grueso eso lo pudo haber matado y le dolía el trasero el suelo era duro!

-Pero que?

-Estas loco eso pudo haberte matado!- un Dean enojado le reclamo al hermoso y tierno Neal Caffrey

-No me grites-Los ojitos de Neal estaban a punto de llorar… realmente el suelo es duro

-Yeahh Dean haz eso de nuevo!- un pequeño Sam de cuatro años que nadie lo había visto porque era demasiado pequeño estaba detrás de Dean

Ni Dean se acordó de en ese instante

-Quieres que se muera?

-Solo si tu lo salvas antes!

Dean sonrio Sammy no sabia nada

-Lo siento, gracias- Neal se froto sus ojitos y su ropa, Elizabeth lo mataría si lo encontraba sucio, si es que lo encontraba- Da igual ya me voy, adiós!

-Ah no no yo te salve con que me pagas?- Dean lo volvió a sujetar "Lo salve merezco una recompensa dah" el pequeño Dean de ocho años se sentía superior

-Ahh?- una carita confusa se apareció en la cara de Neal quien se junto con Sammy

-Ahh?- Hasta Sammy pregunto!

-Si yo soy Batman- Dean hizo una pose de vampiro cuando susurro eso

-Y yo soy Neal

-YO SOY SAMUEL! Y mi hermano es BATMAAAAAAN!- Sammy empezó a saltar y abrazo a su hermano

-Callate!- Dean y Neal dijeron al unisonó

-Sabes que si un adulto nos ve sabrá que estamos solos?- Dean le reclamo

Sammy quería llorar

-Malo Dean malo!- un Sam herido se escondió detrás del cuerpecito de Neal quien era solo cuatro centímetros más alto que el

-Vamos no llores te comprare un dulce!- Neal ni sabia quienes eran pero ya eran sus amigos

-Seguro?

-Claro!

-Hey hey y a mi?- Dean lo había salvado merecía lgo también!

-No soy millonario- Neal respondió

-Y los dulces no son una fortuna- Dean le respondió obvio

-A ti a ti- Sam le apunto con su dedito- no te comprara Nil por malo

-Nil?- Neal pregunto. Que diablos?

-Hahahaha Nil!

-Malo Dean malo!

-Yo soy NEAL-Neal le djo casi en el oído- N-e-a-l

-Nil

-Neal

-Nil

-Deja al niño Nil- Dean se burlo

-Muy gracioso tal vez a la otra me ria- Neal se estaba cansando, correr desde su casa y venir al parque era mas fácil en su mente

Sammy se rio, Dean también

En ese rumbo se dirigieron al parque

…-

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTA!

-Vamos cariño debe estar jugando a las escondidas!- El trataba de calmar a su esposo

- Y si salio? Y si algo le paso?

-Vamos. Es Neal si no le has hecho nada malo todo esta bien

Silencio

Silencio

-Peter que hiciste?

….-

-YA LLEGUE!

Silencio

La casa o motel donde se encontraban en Nueva York estaba en silencio

Awww se habían dormido temprano- John pensó

Silencio

Desde cuando ellos se duermen temprano?

…

DONDE ESTAN?

…-

Tres hermosos niños estaban jugando al ejercito y Dean por ser el mayor tenia que ser el capitán, Neal y Sam habían replicado ante eso pero simplemente Dean dijo

"El mayor es el que manda"

Y con eso Neal y Sam tuvieron que ser los subordinados

Al cabo de media hora se aburrieron y fueron por un helado

-Quien va a pagar?- Dean dijo al tener cada uno su helado

-Tu eres el mayor- Neal contesto

-Tu pagas- finalizo Sammy

-Haha no tengo dinero- Dean volteo a ver al heladero

-Okay okay yo pago- Neal se acerco- CORRAN!

Los pequeñines salieron corriendo como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ellos, quien era el heladero y Sammy se cayo… también su helado

-MI HELADO!

-Corre!- Neal le ayudo a levantarse y lo jalo para correr

-NOOO! HELADO!

-Corre!

Todos salieron corriendo del parque y al final ninguno quedo con helado

A Neal se le cayó al levantar a Sammy y a Dean por querer comérselo delante de ellos

Todos se pusieron a llorar

…-

Un Peter salio apresurado de su casa en busca de Neal

…..-

John salio de su casa en busca de Dean y Sammy

..-

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos! Esperamos que les guste


End file.
